ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Last-Minute Volunteer
Later that day, Ratchet and the gang finds Katniss preparing for the event that is supposed to be announced, thanks to Naminé's guidance. Ratchet: Excuse me, are you Ms. Everdeen? Katniss: Y-Yes, but call me Katniss. Kiva: Good to meet you, Katniss. Katniss: What are you doing here? Kiva: Well, we visited Panem to help you. Katniss: Help me? Why? Kiva: Well, umm... Ratchet: Let's just say that we have assigned to assist you, Katniss. Kiva: Yeah, that's it. Katniss: *quietly* But, who are you? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Katniss: Well, Kiva.. How do I know I can trust you? Kiva: Well, trusting us is up to you. Besides, I believe someone who you can trust. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. We think your sister is going to be into the tournament. Katniss: How did you know?? Kiva: We found a recording in the city and...we...heard your voice. Ratchet: Believe me, Katniss. I know you're concern for your sister's protection. Katniss: I don't want her to be part of The Hunger Games. I don't know what to do if she's picked... Kiva: Don't worry. Ratchet: We'll think of something out... Kiva: Yeah, you can count on us. Katniss: Well, I don't know... Kiva: Come on, Katniss. Your only hope at this point is us. We can help you protect her. Katniss: You...can do that for me?? Kiva: Yes. Ratchet: That's a promise. Katniss: Thank you.. Would you kindly escort us to the signing area? Ratchet: Sure, Katniss. - A few minutes later, the gang escorted Katniss to the signing area, when they stopped. Katniss: This is as far as you all can go. Thanks for the escort. Ratchet: No problem. - Knowing that this adventure came too short, Kiva quietly stormed in a rage. But, Sasha sticks to the overall plan and handed out the new and improved cloaks to Kiva and Terra first. Kiva: I can't believe this! No, no, no! I refuse to be putted down! Ratchet: Kiva, calm down. Kiva: *sighs* Sorry, but we can't leave Katniss like this. Sasha: We don't have to. Put these on. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. - Ratchet and the others put on their new cloaks and be ready to begin their plan. Ratchet: Okay, you guys remember the plan, right? Kiva: Yeah, I remember. Talwyn (Com-Link): The citizens has been gathered, captain. Operation: Hunger Game Victor is a go. Kiva: Huh.. Haven't thought about that title... - A video plays and it explains why the Hunger Games was created- As punishment for a past rebellion. Kiva: *quietly* No wonder they wanted freedom for so long... Ratchet: *quietly* Yeah, no kidding.. - A girl's name was called for to be the district's contender and it is revealed to be... Effie: Primrose Everdean. Kiva: *quietly* What? Ratchet: Uh oh... Kiva: This can't be good. Shouldn't we do something? Talwyn (Com-Link): No, we can't do that. The area is heavily guarded. Besides, Katniss will volunteer in her place. Kiva: Well, no one have become a volunteer before. Ratchet: I..suppose it's the first time for everything. Kiva: True. Effie: Peeta Mellark. Ratchet: Alright, their in place. Kiva, push the switch on the cloak. Let's see if it works. Kiva: You got it, Ratchet. - Kiva turned on the switch on the cloak and she became invisible. Ratchet: Wow.. It does work. Uhh... Kiva, where are you? Kiva: I'm right here. - Ratchet can follow Kiva's voice and looks at an empty space, just a bit close to Kiva on the left. Ratchet: Here? Kiva: A little bit to the right. - Ratchet slightly turned right, when Kiva turned off the switch. Clank: The switch appears to be functional. Kiva: Yep, sure is. Ratchet: Come on, we better follow Katniss inside. Kiva: Alright. - After Katniss talks to both Primrose and Gale, Katniss' close friend, Ratchet and the group make their way through and finds Katniss inside. Katniss: Guys, what are you doing?? Kiva: Katniss, calm down.. Katniss: Look, you didn't have share the pain I'm having right now.. Kiva: We don't have to, Katniss. We came to help you and that's what we're going to do. Katniss: Alright, who's the leader? Kiva: Ratchet is the leader. - Ratchet stepped forward and stood Katniss face to face. Katniss: I get it. You visited the city on purpose, did you? Ratchet: In the right way, yes. Kiva: We're not mind-readers, but we looked into the official history of this place and decided to put things back the way they are. Katniss: I think..I understand. So, that makes you...what? A sidekick? Kiva: More like a team member. Katniss: Right.. In that case, captain, I trust you. Kiva: Hey! Don't forget about me.. Katniss: Of course, Kiva. How can I thank you for being on my side? Kiva: For starters, you need to stay focus on the Hunger Games. We'll help what we can. Katniss: Thanks, guys. - The train departs for the Capitol as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes